Morte II
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Kematian, atau segala usaha menuju kematian secara 'tidak alami', adalah… tindakan bodoh dari sekumpulan orang-orang dangkal./"…, jiwaku akan terasa kosong tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku."/typo/OOC/RnR please?


**Morte II**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kematian?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, menjadi 'seseorang' yang lain adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Tidak, 'merubah kepribadianmu' mungkin lebih tepat digunakan untuk menyebut hal yang kini kulakukan. Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Mengenakan selapis topeng tak kasat mata untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya. Menciptakan penampilan luar yang semu. Ilusi.

Mereka bilang aku adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ada, _yeah_, agen tercantik di kantor pusat. Mereka bilang, biasanya wanita secantik diriku tidak menerjunkan dunianya ke dalam sebuah konflik di bidang intelegensia. Mereka bilang, wanita-wanita cantik hanya akan berakhir di dalam rumah—atau rumah selingkuhannya.

Tapi tidak denganku. Untuk apa aku berakhir di rumah? Itu hanya mengingatkanku pada—

Sebaris tulisan muncul di layar _chatting_-ku. _Gosh_, aku lupa bahwa aku sedang _online_ di situs _chatting_ antar sesama agen.

**evil : Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu, Mademoiselle.**

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. 'Mademoiselle'? Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu bahwa aku seorang keturunan setengah Prancis?

**sunny : Tentu saja tidak, Monsieur. Selama Anda berbicara dalam batas-batas norma yang kuakui.**

Hening.

—pada kehidupanku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Usiaku saat itu baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Aku adalah gadis yang paling bahagia saat itu—setidaknya menurutku. Teman-temanku selalu iri padaku. Mereka bilang aku cantik dan memukau, semua pemuda terpesona kepadaku. Prestasi akademikku begitu memuaskan, dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Princeton—

**evil : Kuharap kau tidak keberatan bila aku mengajakmu untuk membahas beberapa topik yang sedikit berat—mengingat ini tengah malam, dan kau dan aku belum terlelap sama sekali...**

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirku. Kesepuluh jemariku dengan lincah mengetik pesan jawaban pada kolom _chatting_ yang tersedia.

**sunny : Sejauh topik itu bukanlah mengenai seks.**

**evil : Haha. Tentu saja bukan.**

—semuanya terasa indah hingga hal itu terjadi.

Aku bertemu seorang pemuda.

**sunny : Teruskan.**

Lagi-lagi hening. Mungkin ia sedang mengetik pesan balasan—lawan bicaraku. Nah, sampai di mana aku tadi? _Well_, aku bertemu seorang pemuda dari sekolah elit yang berada di sebelah kompleks sekolahku. Pemuda ini tampan dan memesona. Detik pertama aku bertatapan dengan bola mata emerald-nya, lututku terasa lemas. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Kami berpacaran dua minggu kemudian. Ia benar-benar pemuda yang manis. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang gadis. Ia selalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang _lady_. Pikiranku dangkal. Aku begitu terhanyut dalam arus hubungan kami.

Hingga suatu saat, ia merenggut kehormatanku secara paksa. Dan pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan saat kandunganku dinyatakan positif.

Goresan alur hidupku yang indah berhenti sampai di sana—

**evil : Kurasa 'kematian' sudah menjadi topik yang umum akhir-a****khir ini. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?**

**sunny : **_**Yeah. **_**Kurasa. 'kematian' bahkan lebih populer daripada konser musik **_**rock**_**. Aneh sekali.**

Aneh sekali.

Sama seperti hal yang kulakukan ketika aku masih muda. Putus asa karena hamil di usia muda, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Banyak hal yang kulakukan untuk melarikan diri dari denyut kehidupan ini. Mengiris nadi. Menenggelamkan diri. Mengurung diri di ruangan penuh gas beracun. Minum obat tidur dalam dosis besar...

Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

**evil : Aneh sekali? Apa itu kematian... menurutmu?**

Jemariku berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_.

Kematian?

**sunny : Bagaimana menurut pandanganmu?**

**evil : Kematian, atau segala usaha menuju kematian secara 'tidak alami', adalah... tindakan bodoh dari sekumpulan orang-orang dangkal.**

**sunny : Karena otak mereka dangkal.**

Benar, dangkal. Sama sepertiku.

**evil : Karena itu mereka disebut dengan julukan 'orang-orang dangkal'.**

Untuk kesekiankalinya, malam ini aku tersenyum.

Menertawakan kedangkalan diriku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Diriku yang menganggap semuanya berakhir ketika diriku berlumur dosa. Dosa apa yang lebih besar yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang gadis selain mencoreng nama keluarganya dengan hamil di luar nikah?

Oh, ada. _**Membunuh orang yang menghamilinya**_—yang sialnya tidak kulakukan. Alih-alih mengejar mantanku, aku malah terus berusaha membinasakan diriku.

Dan sebagai gantinya, aku keguguran.

**sunny : Dan kurasa kau tidak termasuk stereotip manusia seperti itu.**

**evil : Aku? Dangkal? Yang benar saja...**

**sunny : Setidaknya kau menentang kematian.**

Ia—orang yang memakai _nickname_ evil—sungguh orang yang sangat menarik. Kata-katanya sinis dan tajam, tipikal teman bicara yang kusukai. Selama berada dalam jajaran agen khusus CIA, jarang sekali ada orang seperti itu—orang yang bicara sinis tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang.

Oh, tentu saja ada.

**evil : Aku? Haha.**

**evil : Aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri saat duduk di bangku sekolah senior, saat mengetahui gadis idamanku dihamili dan ditinggalkan pacarnya.**

Aku tersentak.

**sunny : Kau bodoh.**

**evil : **_**I am...**_

**sunny : Bunuh diri demi gadis yang kau cintai? **_**Gosh**_**, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengenalmu.**

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan gulungan emosi seperti ini. Entah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak aku membunuh semua emosi yang tertinggal dalam ragaku. Aku tidak ingin merasakan apapun. Rasa sakit yang kuderita sudah lebih dari cukup.

**evil : Ya. Aku memang bodoh.**

Di CIA, kami semua agen terlatih yang diwajibkan bersikap profesional—tidak menyelipkan seculi emosi pun ke dalam kasus yang kami tangani. Sebagai agen lapangan kelas dua, aku pun mematuhi hal itu. Bahkan Haruno Sakura yang bertugas di bagian _database_ tahu hal itu. _Peraturan wajib CIA: bersikaplah profesional, kapanpun, di manapun; perasaan sesungguhnya berada di urutan kelima_.

**sunny : Kurasa CIA adalah kumpulan dari manusia-manusia yang hendak menghabisi nyawanya sendiri berbelas tahun yang lalu.**

Aku tertawa sendiri setelah pesan yang kutulis tampil di monitor.

**evil : Manusia-manusia tangguh yang dapat diandalkan****, yang lolos dari kematian.**

Percakapan ini semakin menjauh dari topik kematian.

**evil : Nah, jadi, bagaimana kematian menurutmu?**

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Kembali ke topik. Dan tetap memaksaku melakukan kehendaknya. Kurasa ia benar-benar tipe otoriter.

Tipe koleris.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengetikkan jawabanku, berharap ia akan berhenti membahas kematian.

**sunny : Kematian adalah... proses alami yang akan terjadi saat kita sudah selesai menjalankan tugas. Kematian adalah suatu hal yang mutlak—semua makhluk yang singgah di bumi pasti akan mengalami hal itu, semua makhluk lahir memiliki tujuan. Dan saat jantungmu berhenti berdenyut, maka tugasmu telah selesai.**

Lama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Kuketuk-ketukkan jari telunjukku ke bibir. Menunggu.

Si evil ini, ia mencintai gadis yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Bukan. Ia mencintai gadis yang _belum_ mengenalnya saat gadis itu menyebabkan dirinya hampir bunuh diri.

**sunny : Dan tugasku telah selesai: aku telah bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mencintaiku.**

**evil : Siapa?**

Aku tersenyum—lagi.

**sunny : Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Shimura Sai. Jati dirimu telah terbongkar, jadi—**

"_Chatting _di tengah malam buta, huh?"

Suara _bass_ lembut itu mengalun dari ambang pintu ruang kerjaku. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh untuk menatap wajah si pemilik suara, kurasakan sepasang lengan melingkari leherku, dan detik berikutnya Sai menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku.

"_Yeah_, kami menemukan topik yang menarik untuk dibahas," jawabku seraya menekan tombol _backspace_ pada _keyboard-_ku. "Kematian."

"Hal yang selalu dipikirkan oleh orang-orang dangkal," Sai mengangguk. Aku ikut mengangguk. Dagunya terasa geli di kepalaku. Kedua mataku serta-merta terpejam, menikmati aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Sai.

Kedua lengan itu tidak melingkari leherku untuk beberapa saat.

"Lihat ini..."

Sebaris tulisan muncul di layar komputerku, tulisan dengan _username_-ku.

**sunny : Tugasku juga sudah selesai ketika aku telah mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai sejak dulu.**

Kusentuh lengan kekar Sai yang kini merengkuhku semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

**sunny : Dan gadis itu juga mencintaimu. Gadis itu akan menemukan kematian bila pemuda itu tiada lagi di sisinya. Itulah arti kematian yang sesungguhnya**** bagi gadis itu: ****hidup tanpa orang yang dikasihi****. Karena, semenjak bersumpah di depan altar bersama pemuda itu, gadis itu berusaha mengembalikan segala bentuk emosi yang raib dari dalam dirinya. Dan jiwa yang baru separuh terisi itu akan kembali kosong bila si pemuda tiada.**

"Benar," Sai mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Sekalipun aku hidup, jiwaku akan terasa kosong tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku."

Kembali aku memejamkan mata.

"Aishiteru, Sai..."

***OWARI***

Lebih abal dari cerita sebelumnya =A=

Ternyata feeling SaiIno masih belum kental di otakku. Hhhhhh~ *pundung*

Ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana buat Morte III (multi-chap), bagaimana? Setuju? XD

**Tell me what you think of this story!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Best regards,**

**mysticahime**

**051210**


End file.
